


Day Two Hundred Ninety-Six || Fountain

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [296]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: This place really is beautiful...but will it be as safe as the god promised him?





	Day Two Hundred Ninety-Six || Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 60, 77, 140, 165, 189, and 290!)

Waiting is agony...but he knows patience is important, so long as he tempers it with caution. Every day, every hour that passes may see their enemies grow closer. But the decision laid before them is not a light one to make.

After fleeing north over the mountains, the Uchiha have thought themselves safe from their foes. With their lord defeated and a price on their heads, they had no choice but to abandon everything they knew. It was during this desperate flight that Sasuke found himself separated from his clan...and stumbled upon a place perched between the planes of man and god, wherein he met a mysterious pale-eyed miko...and the dragon god she serves.

And now, having earned the god’s trust, Sasuke has offered his people what may be their last bid for true freedom: to join the other lost, collected souls of the mountain valley village. There, they will be protected by a powerful spirit in a vale of plenty.

...but they will never be allowed to leave.

Some of the Uchiha, he knows, do not believe his tale, even after his father, too, saw the god with his own eyes. And he cannot blame them. The era of gods and spirits is waning. But before he is anything else...Sasuke is a servant of his people: a protector, a guide, a sword and a shield. Whatever must be done to save these last remnants of a once-mighty people...he will do. When the god tested his resolve and ordered he lay down his life, he did not hesitate.

And he won’t should the question surface again.

For now, however, he is trapped waiting for word from his kin. Only a few families have agreed to the move. Many more are yet undecided...and a few have refused, choosing instead to abandon their heritage and go into hiding in an attempt to lose their pursuers.

Fugaku releases them with a heavy heart. Unlike the traitor Sasuke hunted down, these do not flee cowardly. But nor can they go any further.

...in a way, he envies them. But it is a small, selfish feeling Sasuke quickly crushes beneath his heel. He won’t abandon them. Not now.

By the dawn of the fourth day since his and his father’s return, almost all have agreed to go. A few yet hesitating are being spoken to by their clan head.

Mikoto waits anxiously beside her son. The rest of the camp is busy packing up and readying to head back into the foggy, craggy peaks. “...I still can’t help but worry,” she murmurs, watching her husband.

“...I promise you, this is our best hope,” her son replies softly. “Freedom from our enemies, protection, plenty...perhaps our lives will never be the same, never be what they were before. But at least we will have them.”

“...I hope you are right.”

All the while, the lingering guide sent by the god - a white owl - hovers around camp. Its most common company is Sasuke himself, being the connecting force between the clan of warriors and the spirit. He’s managed to grow fond of it, often feeding it scraps of game as they sup.

Watching his father, Sasuke wilts as Fugaku bows his head in acceptance, clinging arms with his kin before they turn their backs. It would appear the last few have decided to move on. As is their right. Fugaku then moves to join what remains of his family in camp.

“Are we ready?”

“Nearly. Soon we’ll be ready to clear the site and head out.”

Fugaku stares grimly out over what was their home for nearly two weeks. “...perhaps I am growing sentimental with age, but I will remember this place fondly. Our first steps of freedom.”

“They won’t be our last,” his son replies.

“...no. They can’t be...not after so much struggle. We won’t lay down at our enemies’ feet. Now...ready your pack for the morning. We leave at first light to make the most of the day. You’re sure the bird will guide us?”

“As it did before. We must be careful not to get separated.”

“...right.”

After a fitful night of broken sleep, Sasuke wakes to a foggy morning, the camp shrouded in mist. By now, it’s almost completely vanished: ashes from campfires scattered, footprints muddled, any trace of human encampment destroyed to erase their presence, and their trail.

“...it’s time.”

Turning, Sasuke sees his father, then grimly nods as he rouses the others, giving one last small speech of encouragement.

“Once this final leg of our journey ends...we will at last be free. I beg your patience, my brothers. Now...let us go home.”

Everyone gathers, looking expectantly to Sasuke. As they do, the owl swoops from a nearby tree and lands atop a mountain boulder with a screech.

_It’s now or never._ “...follow me! And take care not to get lost - keep your neighbor’s back in your sight!”

Turning around, he takes his first steps back into the mountains.

The trek is slow-going as it was before: rough terrain, curling roots, loose stones and thick fog make the journey along the narrow trail all the harder. But Sasuke treks it gladly, relishing in the sweat on his brow. Every so often, he looks back over his clan and ensures no one gets left behind.

By some grace, the day seems to pass slowly, the sun lingering as though giving them time. As it finally begins to set, Sasuke recognizes a turn in the path, which disappears over a rise.

“We’re almost there!”

Lanterns light, and the group finds themselves descending a winding trail down into the valley between the peaks. All around them, fountains of waterfalls tumble from the melting snowlines of the higher peaks around them. All converge along the valleys spine, flowing back south toward a gap in the mountains.

Though he may have made peace with her, Sasuke nonetheless keeps a wary eye out for the dragon god. But the skies are clear, no trace of rain.

Then, out of the shadows of the trees...the torī gate looms.

Beneath it stands Hinata, hands folded in her sleeves. For a moment she peers at him critically...but then offers a warm, weary smile.

“...you’ve made it.”

“Barely,” he replies, tone tinged with exhaustion.

“We do not yet have lodging for you all…”

“We’ll survive a night beneath the skies. Tomorrow we can pitch our tents. From there...I suppose we’ll have to see how we adjust.”

The miko nods. “O-Suigin-sama wishes me to tell you that she will greet you tomorrow morning, in a human guise as not to frighten your kin. She also offers good tidings on your brother: he is faring quite well, and you may see him tomorrow. There is yet progress to be made...but she believes she can cure him.”

Relief, rather than exhaustion, nearly buckles Sasuke’s knees. “...thank the gods,” he murmurs. “...how can I ever -?”

“We can speak of futures and debts come morning. For now, your people need rest. The other villagers have prepared extra meals, and will bring some here for your people.”

“...thank you.”

Bedrolls are fetched, elders and children given precedence of soft, level ground. Sasuke props his back against a tree, one hand on the hilt of his blade. Though the god promised they would be safe...it will take time for him to come to trust his new surroundings.

True to her word, Hinata leads a large group of the village’s inhabitants back with supplies, which they accept gratefully. Or...most of them do.

“I’m fine.”

“Sasuke-san, you must eat.”

“I have dried provisions,” he insists, lifting a hand as Hinata tries to hand him fresh food. “Give it to someone else.”

“Everyone else has been seen to. _This_ is for you. Please, take it.”

The samurai sighs, seeing the stubborn set to her face in the dusky air. “...thank you.” He eats slowly, enjoying a warm meal as he watches over his flock carefully. All around him, the sounds of the valley form a serenade. The rush of the water, the dancing of the leaves, and the occasional call of wildlife. A far cry from the city life he’s used to...but he’ll learn to like it. Maybe now, without the threat of his enemies hanging over him, he can find the mountains...peaceful.

One by one, lanterns begin to extinguish as the Uchiha try to find sleep. Though he’s as tired as he’s ever been, Sasuke sits up until the clearing they’ve settled in is dark. A lift of his head shows a full moon between the branches of his perch, casting the valley into sharp relief.

The morning, he knows, will be chaotic and confusing. There’s much yet to be done, but...they are here. They are safe. The rest, in comparison, will be simple. But before then...he must rest. So he settles against the trunk more comfortably...and drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> Welllll, this isn't as big of a part as I'd like, but I'm running on fumes, it's late, and though I want to write more...I just can't :'D NEXT TIME.
> 
> More of our kami verse. And Hinata makes a reappearance! A brief one, but when we visit next, she'll be MUCH more of a focus. A lot of this little story just comes from Sasuke's side of things. Hinata is still quite the mystery...!
> 
> Anyway, I want to write and ramble more, but my gosh am I exhausted, so...time for sleep! Thanks for reading~


End file.
